


I Always Knew

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Echo - Freeform, F/M, Roswell New Mexico Week 2019, rnmweek19, roswellweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Day 7. Free DayRoswell New Mexico Week 2019
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7. Free Day
> 
> Roswell New Mexico Week 2019

[Age: 8]

Max sat alone at the school playground. It was his first day of school along with his sister Isobel. They’d only been adopted for a month and neither of them had yet spoken a word. Things seemed to be easy for Isobel. Though she wasn’t speaking herself she was still playing with other girls. This made Max feel even more alone than he already was. He wanted to go over to her but he could sense something in her, almost a feeling of happiness and that even though she wanted him near as well she was content in her new environment. 

“Hi,” said a little girl his age said as she came up to him. She was smiling. “I’m Liz Ortecho.” Max said nothing. “Who are you?” Again nothing. 

Most kids would have found his muteness to be weird but not Liz Ortecho. She took a seat next to him. “I’m listening to some music, want to listen too?” Max stayed silent, not knowing what she meant by music. Though his adoptive parents played the radio for them he was still unfamiliar with it. Liz placed an earbud in his. “Cool hu?” Max only smiled as he listened to the tunes and the lyrics. “I knew you’d like it,” Liz said with a smile too. “You’re new here right?” Max only nodded.

When Liz saw her mom she said to him, “That’s my mom I have to go.” Max took the earbud out of his ear and handed it back to her. “It was nice to meet you.”

“L…L…Liz,” Max said for the first time. “M…M…Max,” he said his second word.

“So that’s your name?”

“M…Max.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school, Max.”

When Liz left Isobel’s eyes were on her and then at her brother. She had heard him, not just felt him, but actually heard his voice. Max only smiled. He knew he would never forget his first word. Liz.

*****

[Age: 12]

“Mom,” Max complained as she was helping him adjust his tie.

“Okay sorry, done.”

“You don’t have to cry, mom,” said Isobel. 

Ann tapped at her tears, “you’re right, I’m sorry it’s just that this is your first date Max." 

"It’s not a date.”

Isobel looked at him, “you asked Liz Ortecho to the school dance, it’s a date.”

Max suddenly got real nervous. It’s not that he didn’t didn’t fine Liz cute, he’d loved her from the time he’d met her but now to put a term to it was something entirely different.

*****

Max took a deep breath before he entered the Crashdown. 

“Hi, Mr. Ortecho.”

“Max, mijo, que guapo [how handsome],” said Mr. Ortecho. “You’re just in time. Liz will be down in just a minute.

When Liz made her way out of the back room Max’s mouth dropped. “Wow, Liz, you look…”

“Is it too much? I told Rosa she was overdoing it.”

“No, you look perfect.” He then realized what he was holding in his hand. “Oh,” he said, “this is for you.”

Max took out the flower wrist from the box and placed it to the side so he could place it on her left wrist.

“This is sweet, thank you.”

“You ready to go? Sorry my mom has to drive us.”

“That’s okay. Better your mom than my dad.”

“Hey, I’m right here mija,” said Mr. Ortecho.

“Lo siento [sorry], papi.”

“Okay before you go, just a couple of pictures.”

“Ayi, papi, really?”

“Yes this is your first real dance, don’t you want to remember it?”

“Fine.”

After a few pictures they finally walked out and as they did so Max was smiling a little.

“What?” Liz asked.

“Nothing,” said Max. “It’s just that Isobel thought this was a date.”

Liz smiled, “My dad thought so too and so did Rosa.” 

The two smiled and laughed.

“Would it be so wrong if this was a date?” Max asked as the two stood in front of the Crashdown.

“I was kind of hoping for the same thing.”

Max took a deep breath. “I so badly want to kiss you,” he admitted.

Liz blushed, “I want that too.”

“You do?”

Liz nodded, “but my dad’s inside and he would probably kill you.”

“Yeah and my mom is just across the street. Another time,” he said as a promise. He brought up Liz’s hand and kissed it in a gentleman like fashion. “Goodnight, Liz.”

Liz blushed. “Goodnight, Max.”

*****

“Hey,” Max said the next day when he arrived to the Crashdown when he saw Liz for the first time.

“Hey,” she said with a smile. “I had a great time last night.”

Max smiled. “Me too and about that, maybe this is wrong and maybe we’re too young but Liz, would you like to be my girlfriend?”

Liz’s heart skipped a beat. “You mean it?”

“Yeah, I really do.”

“Okay.”

“Okay cool.”

“But I get to pick our first date.”

“Sure.”

“Tomorrow here at six.”

“Here at the Crashdown, are you sure?”

“Well not here technically. “We’ll go up on the roof.”

“I haven’t been up there before.”

“Then it will be the perfect spot.”

“Sounds good as long as I’m with you.”

The two of them smiled.

*****

“You’re dad doesn’t mind this?”

“Not so much. He trusts me not to fall over.”

“Well a dinner date up here with you is perfect.”

“Cool.”

Throughout their night they talked casually.

“So tell me, Liz, what are you thinking about in this very moment.”

Liz looked up at the stars. “You ever wonder Max, about what could be out there, who could be out there?”

“Sometimes I guess. I try to not give it much thought.”

“Why not?”

Max shrugged, “this is where my life is.”

“You’re adopted though so haven’t you looked up and wondered where your parents are?”

“You mean wish upon a star that kind of thing?”

“I know it probably sounds silly.”

“It’s not silly at all. I just don’t dwell on it because I doubt I’ll ever find out who my real parents were or where I really come from. All that matters, all I really need,” he said taking her hands, “is right in front of me, you’re right here.”

Liz smiled at him, “the way you talk sometimes, it’s like you’re an old soul, Max Evans.”

Max shrugged, “is that such a bad thing?”

Liz shook her head, “No.”

Max smiled back at her. The two of them leaned towards each other, their lips meeting for a moment. As they touched a shock went through both of them. 

“That was weird,” said Liz.

“I’m sorry,” Max said as he quickly pulled away. 

Inside Max was starting to panic. He could feel the energy coursing through his body. He’d been learning to control his powers but this was something entirely different. It was as if when he kissed Liz she had ignited a spark inside of him.

“It’s okay,” Liz said seeing the fear in his eyes. “We could try again.”

“I…” Max said but before he could resist Liz had already leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his lips. This time there was no shock or electric jolt. What was felt however was a sense of euphoria for both of them. “Wow,” said Liz.

“Yeah,” Max said when they pulled away and he placed his hands on his lips.

*****

[Age: 14]

“Max we promised,” Isobel said one night while they were camping and in their tent.

“I know but Liz and I have been dating since we were twelve.”

“Yeah and we’re starting high school next week,” said Michael, “it’s a very bad idea.”

“I can’t keep lying to her,” said Max, “I’ve been lying since we were kids. I love Liz, she deserves to know the truth.”

“Wait,” said Isobel, “you love her, since when?”

“Since I first met her.”

“Well that’s just great, Max,” said Isobel. “I mean here we are having kept this whole secret our entire lives and now you want to ruin everything by letting your girlfriend know?”

“She won’t tell anyone,” said Max.

“Sure she will,” said Michael. “People talk and then Liz will tell Maria and so on. You have no idea what you’re doing Max.”

“I know exactly what I’m doing.”

“This is wrong,” said Isobel.

“I am not asking for permission. Liz deserves to know the truth.”

“No,” said Isobel, “she deserves to have a normal life and if you tell her you’ll be taking that away from her.”

“If I don’t, I’ll hurt her.”

“You can end up hurting her a lot worse,” Michael said to him.

“Don’t even bother anymore, Michael, Max is going to do it anyways.”

*****

Max paced in the front of his house as he waited for Liz. Her father finally drove up and she got out of the car dressed in torn jeans and a blouse. He was wearing jeans, a tight shirt, and a brown leather jacket. He placed his hands in his pockets for a moment and then took them out again. Her dad left after telling her not to stay out past nine-thirty.

“Hi,” he said nervously.

“Hey, Max,” she said as they hugged each other. “You okay, you seem a bit nervous.”

“I’m not,” he said a little too quickly. “Okay maybe a little bit. Tonight’s just a big night that’s all.”

“Max,” Liz said a bit nervous herself. “I want to I’m just not sure I’m ready right now.”

“No, no, that’s not what this is about for me. I mean I want to too it’s just tonight means something different for me.”

“What does it mean?”

He smiled and took her hand. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

Rather than go inside Max took Liz around the house to the back patio. He had set up a small dinner with a few candles around. His mom had a late meeting and wouldn’t be back till after ten and his dad was away on a business trip. Isobel wanted nothing to do with staying at the house since she was furious at Max.

“You did all of this,” Liz said.

“It was nothing.”

“No it’s something alright.”

After dinner and some casual conversation Liz turned to him, “what’s this all about, Max? You’ve gone out of your way to make tonight extra special, why?”

“I want everyday to be special with you.”

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

Max nodded and took a deep breath. “Liz, a couple years ago we were on the roof of the Crashdown. You were telling me about the stars and asking if I ever thought about my real parents.”

“I remember, you said you didn’t think you would ever find them.”

“And I was telling you the truth. What I didn’t tell you was the whole truth. Liz, my whole life I’ve had to hide who I really am. I’ve never been able to be honest with anyone but I want to be honest with you. With you I feel like I can be who I am.”

“Then who are you, who is Max Evans?”

“It’s probably best if I just showed you.”

Max excused himself to head inside. He came back out with a lightbulb in hand. He concentrated and the more he felt the charge the more he was able to control it. The lightbulb lit up. When he let go of his own energy the light turned off.

“What…Max what was that?”

“That first time I talked to you, I had never said a word before.”

“So you were a shy kid, nothing wrong with that.”

“No it wasn’t that. I didn’t know how to speak. Liz, I’m not…human. I’m not from here.”

“Where are you from?”

Max looked up to the stars and Liz followed with her own eyes. She scanned the skies and the focused back on Max.

“So are you saying, I mean you’re not an alien are you?”

“Sometimes I wish I could answer ‘no’ to that question.”

“My boyfriend is an alien. That’s um…”

Max looked away feeling ashamed.

“Hey,” Liz said to him, “it’s nothing bad,” she said as she turned him so he could look at her. “It’s pretty cool actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. I’m okay with who you are, Max. Always have been, this doesn’t change that. In fact it just makes our relationship somewhat more interesting.”

“Liz you can’t-,”

“You can trust me. I won’t say a word to anyone.”

“Then in that case, there’s something I’d like to show you.” Liz nodded, “I have to touch you.” Liz nodded again.

Max moved part of Liz’s blouse over. With his hand he gently placed it over her heart. He loved the smoothness of his skin. As he pressed down a little a light began to glow and a rush of images came to both of them as they went through their time together.”

“Max,” Liz said softly, “what was that.”

“What you’re feeling is an echo of what I feel for you,” he told her. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone. And I know we’re just fourteen but it’s real.”

“It’s real for me too"

"The mark will fade in about a week or so. I just wanted you to know.”

“Thank you for showing me that, Max.”

*****  
[Age: 15]

“Oh girl,” said Maria, “you totally slept with him, you did didn’t you?” Liz couldn’t hide her blushing. “You totally lost your virginity to Max Evans. Liz, I am so proud of you.”

“Shut up.”

“When, how, I want details.”

“Maria, come on.”

“What, I need to live vicariously through you. If anyone was going to lose their virginity first I always thought it would be me.”

“It was amazing. Max took me out horseback riding and to a camping spot out in the desert.”

“Good at least it wasn’t some cheapy motel room.”

“We were looking at the stars.”

“How romantic.”

“And one thing kind of just led to the next. It was like this electrical pulse was just pulling us towards each other and we couldn’t stop it. We didn’t want to. We then took things inside the tent and…”

“And rode the wild pony.”

“It was more like taking a ride through the stars.”

*****

“Dude you slept with her!” Michael said both angrily and in surprise. “What the hell were you thinking, Max?”

“It was just one of those things that happened.”

“You’ve been in love with her since you were eight. That kind of thing doesn’t just happen to you. You wanted it to didn’t you?”

“Yeah at some point, I just didn’t realize it would be this soon. We went camping like we’ve done before only this time things got intense.”

“How intense?” Max just looked at him. “Come on, this is uncharted territory.”

“It’s like there was this electric pull, something we couldn’t stop and didn’t want to. I guess it was like human sex until we reached the zenith. I could see into her soul. Every experience we had, we felt together. I saw myself through my eyes.”

*****

“And I saw myself through his eyes,” Liz said to Maria.

*****

“Then there was this electrical surge that passed between us,” Liz and Max said to their friends. 

*****

“How long does that last?” Max asked.

“A little over an hour from that point until after.”

*****

“We bonded,” said Liz and Max, “but now it feels more permanent, more binding.”

*****

“Maria, I can’t imagine my life with anyone else. You know, he’s it for me. I can feel it in my bones.”

*****

Michael looked at him, “so now not only are you in love with her, but you’ve got this weird psychic thing going on.”

“Something like that. Michael, I’ll never be happy with anyone else but her.”

“So does this mean you’re going to marry her?”

“Eventually, yeah.”

*****

“So this is it for you,” Maria said to Liz, “you’re not going to be with any other guy? I mean so what are you gonna like marry him?”

“I know that sounds crazy.”

“Very crazy, beyond crazy. I mean Liz, you’re not even sixteen and already you’re planning your future with him.”

“I don’t expect you to understand.”

“You’re right I don’t but I guess I shouldn’t really be surprised. I mean you two have been together since you were eight.”

“Maria, we didn’t start dating until we were twelve.”

“So, that doesn’t mean you two weren’t together even before that. It’s always been Max and Liz, Liz and Max. So really if you think about it, the idea of the two of you together actually makes a lot of sense. I’m happy for the two of you.”

“Thank you.”

“Just one thing, when you do get married I get to be your maid of honor. And when you have a lot of babies with him I call dibs on godmother.”

“Deal.”

*****

“Look Max,” said Michael, “as crazy as all of this is and everything we shouldn’t really be surprised. Isobel and I came to grips with your relationship last year when you brought her into this. I mean we could do worse when it comes to having a sister-in-law. It could’ve been Tess. She’s had a thing for you since she moved here a few months ago.”

“I hadn’t noticed.”

“Of course you hadn’t. I am happy for you. Really I am. I just wonder how Isobel will take this.”

“I already know,” said Isobel as she came up to the boys. “Twin thing remember? And while it kind of sucks, you should be grateful Liz and I have gotten close this past year otherwise we’d really have a problem.”

“So you’re okay with all of this,” Max asked.

“Are you kidding, the thought of you with someone other than Liz Ortecho is wrong on so many levels. Besides, Michael’s right, we could do worse. I’ve come to like her. She really is good for you, brother.

*****

[Age: 17]

It was a warm afternoon when Max and Liz had decided to skip their homework and be spontaneous and wild by taking a drive out to the desert. Liz had gotten a case of beer with the fake I.D. Rosa had gotten for her which Max was impressed.

Liz sat on the hood of the jeep while Max stood beside her, the two looking out towards the horizon. She took a sip. “I always knew, Max. Even before you told me your secret, I always knew. I knew the day I met you, you know that you were different.”

“Why…why um…why didn’t you say anything.” Liz just looked at him and Max suddenly understood, “you were waiting for me.”

“I figured if you wanted me to know then you’d tell me.”

“How did you know anyways?”

“You’re my best friend, Max. I just always sensed you were different somehow.”

“There were so many times I wanted to Liz. I’d wanted to tell you from the moment I met you but at the time I just couldn’t because I couldn’t-,”

“You couldn’t speak.”

“Yeah but even when I finally did I guess there was a part of me that was terrified. Not of you but of what I was.”

Liz took his hand and played with their fingers. “I’m not afraid of you, Max Evans,” she teased.

“I am, of not being with you.”

“You’ll always be with me you know that.”

“I want to be with you forever.” Max placed his beer aside. “Liz, my whole life I have been ashamed of what I am. The only way I’ve never felt like that was when you walked in to my life. The moment I saw you I just knew, I knew you were the one for me. I’ve never wanted anyone else. I see who you are, faults and all, and every day I just continue to love you even more.”

“I love you too, Max.”

“You’re strong and independent and a force to be reckoned with. I would do anything for you, follow you anywhere just as long as it means being with you.” Max got down on one knee and held out a ring. “Liz Ortecho, would you marry me?”

Liz looked at him and it didn’t take her long to answer, “Yes.” 

She smiled and jumped off the hood. Max took her in his arms and the two of them kissed.

“After graduation.”

Liz nodded. Both of them were thrilled inside since graduation was only two days away. Then they would have their forever lifetime together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my last day for the Roswell New Mexico Week 2019 series.
> 
> Hope you all had fun reading these weekly fics. I sure had a great time writing them.
> 
> If any of you have any fics you'd like me to write let me know. I mainly focus on Echo, Liz Ortecho, Isobel Evans, and some crossovers.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
